


General Cheer Ups With Ronald Knox

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Jokes!, Cheer ups!, Dark Humor!, fun facts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Exactly how it sounds! Ronald's here with bad jokes and fun facts to hopefully help you with whatever you are going through, be it something serious or you didn't get what you wanted for lunch!
Series: Encouragement With Anime Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	General Cheer Ups With Ronald Knox

Heyo guys! Heard tell you were in need of some general cheer ups! Now, I don’t know what’s going on and you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to! But I am here to bring you joy! FIRST!!!!!! Have some jokes that are so bad that they are good!

What do you call a dangerous rain storm? A rain of terror!  
My favorite word is ‘drool.’ It just rolls off the tongue!  
I got fired from my job today. A lady told me to check her balance, so I pushed her over.

And now some dark humor if that’s what floats your boat!

My parents raised me as an only child, which really annoyed my brother.  
Why are there gates around cemeteries? Because people are dying to get in!  
They say ‘just say no to drugs.’ But if I am talking to my drugs, I probably already said yes.

Last, some facts that’ll hopefully bring a smile to your face!

Male puppies let female puppies win in play fights! And people say chivalry is dead!  
Forcing a smile can actually make you happy! It tricks your brain into making you think that there is a reason to smile about, releasing hormones that bring joy!  
There’s Valentine's Day for single people in South Korea.  
A group of bunnies is called a ‘fluffle.’

There you go! Hope at least some of that brought a smile to your face! Have an awesome day fam! See ya!


End file.
